


a kiss from you

by loveloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Popular Baekhyun, Quiet Chanyeol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chanbaek being soft, just baekhyun asking for kisses tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloey/pseuds/loveloey
Summary: baekhyun really just want to kiss the weird and quiet boy in his school, park chanyeol.





	a kiss from you

byun baekhyun, the definition of sugar, stuffed animals and sweetness in one.

 

he was someone who's wanted by everyone, and really, no one is exaggerating. who doesn't like perfect black hair, soft mochi cheeks and his feminine figure.

 

no one. not even park chanyeol.

 

park chanyeol hates- strongly dislikes byun baekhyun, or just humans in general but he's not denying that baekhyun is attractive. very attractive.

 

park chanyeol, the epitome of weird, weird and just weird. everyone complains and make fun of his huge ears. people think he's too tall and he changes his hair color too much.

 

literally. the only time when the name 'park chanyeol' would leave someone's mouth, it was either he changed his hair color, or that he probably fell or slip down somewhere around the school.

 

to say the least, no one really acknowledges park chanyeol. he's the abnormally tall guy who no one really cares about, unless something happens.

 

no one. accept for byun baekhyun.

 

if you would to ask someone, 'who would byun baekhyun date', you'd never expect them to say park chanyeol.

 

but like they say, expect the unexpected.

 

 

 

 

 

baekhyun crossed his legs, tapping his pen annoyingly on the desk as he nibble on his bottom lip.

 

it was still early in the morning and byun baekhyun was with one of his friends, kim minseok, drinking hot coffee in class.

 

"say, minseok-" baekhyun paused, twisting the pen in his hands nervously.

 

minseok hummed in reply, still writing some notes on his book.

 

when baekhyun didn't reply, minseok looked at his friend who was nervously twisting the pen.

 

"what" minseok raised his brows.

 

"do you think i'll be getting a boyfriend anytime soon?" he questioned, biting his lip, his cheeks pink.

 

minseok snorted in reply, continuing to write down his notes.

 

"i don't know, baek. with the way you've been rejecting girls and boys doesn't really say anything" minseok said, looking at his friend.

 

kim minseok, to say he wasn't the slight worried about his friend is a lie. they've known each other since 8th grade and now they're here.

 

it was surprising that he hadn't set baekhyun up for a blind date just yet.

 

all baekhyun could do was sigh. it was partially true. he did reject a shit ton of girls and boys who asked him on dates.

 

he also did accept a few people but they're just not him.

 

"i mean, you've got the looks to have anyone. why don't you date?" minseok continued, closing his notebook and turned to look at baekhyun.

 

"well-" baekhyun was cut off by someone walking in.

 

"because he's got his eyes on someone named p-"

 

"no!" baekhyun shouted, before he say out his name.

 

"what jongdae?" minseok asked, looking very curious. baekhyun could feel the cold sweats dripping as he nervously sit on his chair. baekhyun clench his eyes shut and hope for kim jongdae to ne a good friend and shut the fuck up.

 

"nothing" jongdae grinned, walking towards his seat and sitting down, after throwing his bag on the ground.

 

"anything new?" baekhyun asked, hoping to change the subject.

 

"well, a lot actually" jongdae snickered, cracking his fingers, before gossiping with minseok.

 

kim jongdae, ask him anything and he'll answer everything he knows. literally. you could say he's the school's 'gossip queen'. not even the plastics could beat kim jongdae.

 

he knows everything about everyone that it gets normal whenever he comes up to baekhyun and minseok talking about some other person's sex life.

 

"wait, did they get suspended?" minseok asked, loudly, breaking baekhyun out of his trance.

 

"nah, he didn't know who did it so he just left" jongdae shrugged. it was quiet for second until he speak up again.

 

"oh you know park chanyeol? yeah, he changed his hair again. its pastel rainbow!" jongdae shrieked, laughing out loud. by that time, most of the students were already there.

 

baekhyun perked up after he heard a certain name. park chanyeol.

 

"again? i'm surprised he hasn't gone bald yet" minseok laughed with jongdae, high-fiving each other.

 

baekhyun raised an eyebrow, offended. "he would make a hot baldy" baekhyun retort, eyes widening slightly as he realised what he had said.

 

"excuse me?" jongdae gave baekhyun a teasing smile, making him blush as minseok looked at baekhyun curiously.

 

"i m-mean, he's not bad looking ya know, he won't look that bad, bald" baekhyun stuttered, cringing at himself.

 

"really, okay" jongdae teased, minseok who's sitting, still very confused. baekhyun flushed red as he looked down. curse him for being too obvious.

 

as soon as all the students had entered, the three friends went to their seats as they wait for the teacher. the class went on quite normal after that, surprisingly.

 

the bell rang, signaling it was break time. baekhyun packed his books and stood up, walking out and not waiting for his friends.

 

"hey baek! wait for us!" he heard minseok's voice. he rolled his eyes and stopped in his tracks, turning around, giving them a bitter smile.

 

"what's wrong with you" jongdae questioned, curious about the raven boy.

 

baekhyun shook his head, "nothing"

 

"okay. i've got more juice. apparently park chanyeol also likes funny guys. i mean, i'm quite a funny person huh? we'd make a good couple. too bad he hates interacting" jongdae grinned, his tone full of teasing.

 

minseol punched jongdae's arms and glared at him.

 

"what? he's hot and you know it"

 

'funny guys huh?' baekhyun thought. 'i'm funny, right?' he asked himself, mentally.

 

he shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts.

 

"you okay?" minseok's soft voice rang in baekhyun's ears. he flinched slightly and looked at minseok, smiling slightly.

 

"okay. c'mon, they're serving cheeseburgers today. we better hurry before that tall emo steals them all" minseok exclaimed, pulling on baekhyun's shirt sleeve.

 

baekhyun chuckled at his friend, as he let himself get pulled by minseok. jongdae just chuckled as he followed them to the cafeteria.

 

school went by fast that day. baekhyun wasn't sure if he was too caught up thinking about someone or the fact that he wasn't even paying attention in class.

 

"we'll see you on monday" jongdae smiled, waving and pulling minseok with him to their car. baekhyun waved and start to walk away from the school compound.

 

he continued his walk back home, whistling and humming songs while walking. as he was walking, he heard footsteps behind him.

 

turning around, quickly, he softly gasps as he realised who was walking behind him.

 

park chanyeol.

 

baekhyun flushed slightly, embarrassed for probably not looking his best, walking.

 

baekhyun, feeling giddy, slowed down hoping for chanyeol to walk pass him so he could have a whiff of park chanyeol's perfume.

 

'i wonder how he smells like' baekhyun thought, smiling.

 

baekhyun might sound a little bit creepy and stalkerish, but really, his heart is just making the weirdest decisions.

 

his thoughts were cut off as a figure walked pass him. he looked up and realised that;

 

1\. park chanyeol just walked pass him.

 

2\. he missed the chance to sniff the taller's smell.

 

and 3. chanyeol's new hair color makes him look hot as fuck.

 

and baekhyun wasn't even exaggerating.

 

the taller's hair are all the pastel colors in the world.

 

chanyeol dyed chunks of his hair pink, yellow, purple and blue making his hair look like a unicorn just threw up on his head.

 

'holy shit he's hot' baekhyun whispers to himself as he watch the tall figure walk away.

 

he walked quickly, after realising that he's loosing track of chanyeol.

 

after baekhyun got nearer, he take very slow steps hoping that the taller wouldn't notice him following.

 

chanyeol keeps on walking and baekhyun just follows him like a little dog.

 

"thank you god, for letting me be this close with a very beautiful boy" baekhyun put his hands together and looked up to the sky.

 

park chanyeol, noticed the presence of another person, stopped in his tracks and looked at baekhyun.

 

baekhyun quickly put his hands down and looked at chanyeol, who had his eyebrows raised.

 

baekhyun blushed and looked down. he could still feel the taller's gaze on him, and how he wishes that fate won't be a dick to him and make him embarrass himself.

 

chanyeol squinted his eyes, and just stare, looking at the smaller boy. 'is he following me?' he thought.

 

"what are you doing?" chanyeol's deep husky voice rang in baekhyun's ears. baekhyun could feel his neck and ears getting red as he looked up to the giant.

 

"are you following me?" chanyeol asked again, feeling a little bit annoyed since he hates talking with people.

 

"you're so beautiful" baekhyun whispered. chanyeol, not being too far away from the smaller, blushed slightly, but was still feeling annoyed.

 

"stop following me" chanyeol harshly said as he turns around to continue his walk.

 

"oh my god, kiss me" baekhyun blurted out. "i dare you to kiss me" baekhyun continued, eyes wide after realising his mistake.

 

chanyeol, who heard all of it, stopped in his tracks and looked at the smaller.

 

"what the fuck are you saying, you idiot" chanyeol cursed, as he walk away, leaving the boy alone on the sidewalk.

 

baekhyun sighed. "at least i got to talk to him" baekhyun whispered to himself as he turn around and walk to the direction of his house.

 

a very long and disappointing walk full of dissatisfaction later , baekhyun finally arrived home. he walked inside dejectedly and went into the kitchen where his mom was reading a book.

 

"hi mom" he greeted and kisses his mother's cheek, grabbing and apple and run upstairs to his room.

 

he threw his school bag on the floor and grab his laptop on his desk.

 

he plopped on his bed and groaned, tired. he opened his laptop and type quickly.

 

'how to be funny'

 

baekhyun tapped on his chin while waiting for the search to load.

 

he squinted his eyes, scrolling down very carefully.

 

"jokes, huh" baekhyun chuckled and read some jokes.

 

'this is gonna be easy' he thought.

 

-

 

the next day, baekhyun had walked into school, with all jokes and tricks in his mind to impress a certain someone.

 

'i wonder how i'm going to approach him' baekhyun thought and sigh.

 

he continued walking, making sure to not forget any jokes he had memorised the night before.

 

"what's up buddy" he stopped and looked beside him, to see jongdae looking at with a bright smile.

 

"it's 7:30, dae. nothing's really up" baekhyun chuckled.

 

"sassy, i like" jongdae winked and wrapped his arms around baekhyun. baekhyun rolled his eyes and lets his eyes wanders around to look for a certain person.

 

"are you perhaps looking for a tall guy with colorful hair, baek?" jongdae teased.

 

kim jongdae didn't get the name 'gossip queen' for nothing. really. unfortunately, baekhyun can't escape that as well.

 

without telling the latter anything, jongdae had already knew that baekhyun has a crush on park chanyeol.

 

"no. i'm looking for minseok" baekhyun blushed and continue walking to his locker.

 

"whatever you say, baek" jongdae laughed and walked away, leaving the smaller to himself.

 

the day goes on way faster than baekhyun had expected. not once did the smaller had seen chanyeol nor his bright pastel hair.

 

of course, he felt a little disappointed because he didn't stay up all night to get all those jokes and tricks into his tiny mind for nothing.

 

"see you tomorrow, baek" minseok and jongdae shouted as they walk away to jongdae's car.

 

baekhyun smiled and made his way back home.

 

the weather was amazing, so baekhyun decided to stop by a park to get some fresh air. he plugged into his earphones. he hummed and sang quietly to the songs.

 

a few later, he decided to head back home. keeping his earphones in his school bag, he continued his walk back home.

 

as he was about to cross the road, his eyes landed on a familiar pastel haired guy.

 

park chanyeol.

 

looking to his left and right, he quickly crossed the road, hoping to catch up on his long time crush.

 

"park chanyeol! wait!" he shouted, running towards the taller. unfortunately, the other was wearing earphones while his hands were in his pocket.

 

"chanyeol, wait!" he caught up to the giant, his hands on the other's shoulder, stopping chanyeol from walking away.

 

chanyeol, confused, turned around with his eyebrows raised. he took of his earphones and shrugged off baekhyun's hands.

 

chanyeol realised that it was the popular guy at his school.

 

"uhm-" he was cut off with baekhyun's outburst.

 

"knock knock" baekhyun started, slightly panting from the running.

 

"what th-" the taller was once again interrupted by the smaller.

 

"knock knock" baekhyun grinned.

 

"who's there?" chanyeol replied, not really sure of the situation he's in.

 

"al" baekhyun replied, giggling slightly. chanyeol backed away a little bit before answering.

 

"al who?" chanyeol nodded and looked at baekhyun weirdly.

 

"al give you a kiss if you let me walk home with you" baekhyun smiled and walked closer to chanyeol.

 

the taller's eyes widened as he blushed slightly.

 

"what a weirdo" he muttered before walking away from baekhyun quickly, hoping the other won't chase after him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

the next day, after school finishes, baekhyun bid his friends goodbye as he wait for a certain someone to walk out.

 

after stumbling into chanyeol the past two days, baekhyun had assumed what time chanyeol get out of school.

 

exactly at 3:25pm.

 

'four more minutes' baekhyun shook his head, trying to get rid of his nervousness. if things go well, this would probably be the first time baekhyun would have a real conversation with the other.

 

he then heard footsteps that sounded like someone was running. baekhyun turned around to see that chanyeol had just ran past him with his shoelaces untied and his school bag unzipped.

 

baekhyun, slightly surprised, ran after the pastel haired boy as fast as he could.

 

"park chanyeol!" baekhyun called out. chanyeol, stopped im his tracks and turned around to see who was calling after him.

 

"not him again" chanyeol muttered. he rubbed his face with his hands as he continued to run away.

 

"w-wait! stop!" baekhyun chased after the taller. chanyeol, feeling slightly guilty, sighed and cursed his kind heart as he stopped, panting slightly.

 

"s-stop. oh my god" baekhyun pant, stopping in front of the taller. "what" he heard the taller mumbled.

 

"your s-shoelaces are untied and y-you forgot to zip your bag" baekhyun stuttered.

 

who wouldn't? standing this close to park chanyeol, will literally make you lost your words.

 

"oh. thanks" chanyeol flushed, before kneeling down to tie his shoelaces. baekhyun still standing in front of the taller, looked at chanyeol's purple hair.

 

'it looks so soft' he thinks, as he bravely walked closer and touch the latter's hair.

 

chanyeol, who was still kneeled down, eyes widen, surprised by the other's actions. he doesn't even know his name!

 

"w-what the fuck are you doing" chanyeol stood up and backed away slightly, ready to run away from the brunette.

 

"wait. shit. sorry. uhm i just wanna apologise for yesterday and today apparently" baekhyun grinned awkwardly, in all hopes for the giant to forgive his weird actions.

 

chanyeol nodded and decided to not be rude as he smiled to the other.

 

baekhyun, surprised as he blurted out words that weren't supposed to be told.

 

"honestly, just kiss me" baekhyun had said, without thinking. chanyeol, shocked by the other's words, turned around with flushed cheeks and continued to walk away.

 

"wait! i didn't mean that. i mean, i did, but you don't have to actually kiss me, wait! just ignore wha-" baekhyun's ramble was stopped by chanyeol's deep voice.

 

"shut up, pretty boy" he retorted. baekhyun's eyes widen, hearing the cute nickname chanyeol had gave him.

 

'he gave me a nickname!' baekhyun mentally exclaimed.

 

"can i walk you home?" baekhyun grinned, hoping for the other to agree.

 

"listen, kid-"

 

"we're the same age, who are you calling kid" baekhyun's sassed.

 

"okay whatever, listen pretty boy. i don't even know your name. heck, we aren't even acquaintances!" chanyeol reasoned.

 

"byun baekhyun, we're in the same english class" baekhyun said, crossing his arms.

 

chanyeol pushed up his glasses as he huffed out.

 

'there's no way he's gonna leave me alone, right?" chanyeol asked himself. he pinched his nose, and sighed.

 

"fine" baekhyun literally jumped and walked beside chanyeol. the walk was quiet, but baekhyun didn't mind. having chanyeol there was already enough.

 

-

 

walking home with chanyeol had already become a routine for byun baekhyun.

 

as for chanyeol, he couldn't really do anything to get rid of baekhyun, so he just accepted his fate of being stuck with the most popular guy in school.

 

chanyeol, would sometimes test his luck and would ask the smaller to stop following him, but baekhyun just took it as an empty threat and continue to walk home with him.

 

usually, baekhyun would do all the talking and chanyeol would just nod or reply with short answers.

 

baekhyun, would also keep on asking chanyeol to kiss him, which the taller would just ignore and avoid the question as his cheeks flushed.

 

its not like chanyeol hates having the smaller with him, but he's just not the type to talk a lot.

 

introvert, as his mom would call him.

 

today isn't any any different with any other days.

 

baekhyun would be standing in front of the school, waiting for chanyeol to get out of school, so they can walk home together.

 

"chanyeol! you're two minutes late" baekhyun exclaimed, his arms flailing around.

 

chanyeol rolled his eyes and just walked, not waiting for the latter. baekhyun huffed, and walked behind the taller.

 

and so they walk. baekhyun walked behind whilst chanyeol walks in front.

 

the weather was scorching hot and baekhyun being the diva he is, asked himself why he decided to walk home in the first place.

 

"kiss me" baekhyun whined. if you would've asked baekhyun how many times he had try out his luck for chanyeol, the answer would be 'not enough'.

 

but if you ever asked chanyeol how many times baekhyun had annoyingly ask him to kiss the smaller, his answer would be 'uncountable'.

 

"no" baekhyun pouted at the answer and crossed his arms.

 

"i want ice cream" baekhyun suddenly says after an awkward silence. the taller didn't reply  as they just walk.

 

the walk to chanyeol's house suddenly took longer than normal. maybe because it was hot, that baekhyun couldn't ever focus on the surroundings.

 

'ding' he heard. he shook his head, breaking out of his trance and finally looked around to take in his surroundings.

 

ice cream parlor.

 

"what" he looked at chanyeol, who was paying for the ice cream, confused.

 

"you said you wanted ice cream" chanyeol said, hand the smaller his ice cream and left with flushed cheeks.

 

'you're going soft, park chanyeol' he thought and shook his head, quickly walking back home.

 

baekhyun smiled, and licked his ice cream.

 

'what are you doing to my heart, park chanyeol'

 

 

 

 

 

 

the next day, park chanyeol was having a bad day. he had just went through a critique session with his art teacher.

 

it wasn't a good one.

 

which had made the taller to be in a pissy mood, especially since he had worked hard on it.

 

baekhyun however, was in his greatest mood ever. he had gotten an A- in math and someone just complimented his hair.

 

everything was going right today for byun baekhyun.

 

"what's up buddy" baekhyun greeted chanyeol, after he had walked out of the school. chanyeol however, just walked away without giving the look he usually had to baekhyun.

 

'what's up with him?' baekhyun asked himself and slowly walking behind chanyeol.

 

chanyeol, annoyed with everything today, stopped in his tracks.

 

"stop following me" chanyeol said, without turning around. baekhyun raised his brows and answered a stubborn "no"

 

chanyeol rolled his eyes, and continued walking while muttering profanities.

 

"stop following me" chanyeol retort again, this time harshly.

 

"kiss me first"

 

chanyeol, not in his best mood, felt angry and was done with everyone and everything.

 

"is this some kind of a joke. who dared you to kiss the outcast of the school, park chanyeol. who even dared you to talk to me. how much was the bet? was it that damn jongdae kid? listen here pretty boy, i may seem easy, but once u get on my bad side, im not gon-" chanyeol's outburst was cut off by baekhyun.

 

"i like you"

 

"shut up, pretty boy" he retort, before walking away from baekhyun

 

"i like you, park chanyeol" baekhyun shouted. some people giving glances. chanyeol froze, feeling embarrassed as his cheeks flared.

 

"i like you, your huge ears, your weird hair colors that you change every month, your height, your laugh. i just like you. nothing can change my feelings, park chanyeol. you're the person i stare at everyday. no one talks to you and i always wonder why" baekhyun took a deep breath before continuing.

 

"and my heart wants me to be the first person to talk to you. you're quiet, but charming in your own way, and i like that about you"

 

"i do-" chanyeol tried to talk.

 

"don't answer, please. please give me a try, give us a try. please" baekhyun pleads.

 

chanyeol, still frozen and shocked by baekhyun's outburst, replied with something he never expect to say.

 

"okay"

 

 

 

 

 

 

after baekhyun's outburst the other day, they had agreed to go on a date. unfortunately for quiet and shy chanyeol, the day was today.

 

he wore a black and white striped shirt with black jeans and oversized denim shirt on the outside.

 

chanyeol decided on not doing anything to his hair and leave his glasses at home.

 

so basically, chanyeol is now half blind since he hates wearing contacts lenses and god hates him, that's why he gave chanyeol bad eyesight.

 

chanyeol ran downstairs, tripping over a hair brush that his sister probably left on the stairs.

 

his mom, noticing chanyeol all dressed up, looked at her son weirdly.

 

"honey, you looked at the calender wrong again. it's saturday" his mom smiled apologeticly.

 

"i know. i'm going out, mom" chanyeol rolled his eyes, as his mother gasped.

 

"you finally made friends? honey, i'm so proud of you" his mom wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing and hugged his tall son.

 

"i'd never thought i'd see the day my awkward son would be going out to see his friends" his mom hugged his tightly and chanyeol just looked at his mom, offended.

 

right at that time, his sister park yoora walked into the scene.

 

"what happened now?" yoora asked, as she ties her hair into a bun and switched on the tv.

 

"channie finally made friends. he's going out!" his mom exclaimed.

 

"really? good for you then. i told you, your hair makes people avoid you. i don't know how this one decided to be friends with my idiot little brother" yoora teased.

 

"yoora! be nice" his mom sternly told his sister.

 

"mom, its actually a, uhm, a d-date" chanyeol stuttered, blushing red.

 

"what?!" yoora exclaimed, jumping from the couch.

 

"a date?! you look like a damn hobo. how are you gonna impress your date? your hair looks so bad. oh my god. yoora, i'm so proud of my boy" his mom exclaimed as she hugged him tighter.

 

chanyeol looked at the clock, and realised that he was already late.

 

"mom, i'm late" chanyeol whispered, as he tried to get out of his mother's killer grip.

 

his mom finally lets him go, caressing her son's cheeks and letting him go.

 

"take care" his mom smiled. chanyeol kissed his mother's cheeks and waved to his sister before running out of the door.

 

"he finally grew up" yoora smiled, and hugged her mom.

 

baekhyun had agree to meet chanyeol at the ice cream parlor. he arrived 20 minutes early and decided to have coffee whilst waiting for chanyeol.

 

a few later, he heard footsteps. he turned around and saw chanyeol looking around, probably for baekhyun.

 

the smaller grinned and walked towards the other slowly with coffee in his hands.

 

"hi, chanyeol" baekhyun shyly greeted. chanyeol, jumped slightly but looked down, blushing as he realised that it was just baekhyun.

 

"i got you coffee" baekhyun handed chanyeol his coffee and chanyeol took it with a shy smile. he muttered a thanks and sip on it quietly.

 

"let's go! i'm taking you somewhere" baekhyun smiled and took a hold of chanyeol's wrist, dragging him to said destination.

 

a while later, they entered a building and had taken the elevator to go to the place where baekhyun had planned on taking chanyeol.

 

the elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing a rooftop that was decorated with colorful streamers and beanbags.

 

"you did this?" chanyeol mumbled, surprised someone would actually do something so beautiful for him. baekhyun nodded and pulled baekhyun towards the beanbags.

 

chanyeol took a sit on a pink beanbag, struggling slightly because of his long legs. in front of him, there was a table and it was full of food. from snacks to drinks, you name it.

 

baekhyun then took out his macbook that he had kept beside, and gave chanyeol a cute grin.

 

chanyeol blushed and nodded. "lets watch movies" baekhyun exclaimed and brought his beanbag closer to chanyeol's.

 

chanyeol, shrugged and agreed. they ended up watching a comedy movie.

 

all the time, during the movie, chanyeol would let out deep chuckles and somestimes giggles and baekhyun would look at him like he's the most beautiful person on earth.

 

well he is, in baekhyun's eyes.

 

after the movie ended, they walked around and chanyeol sat at the edge of the roof, looking down at the cars and buildings around.

 

baekhyun smiled at the tall boy before taking his phone and snapping a picture.

 

"cute" baekhyun giggled. chanyeol, looked at baekhun, with his brows raised.

 

"what did you do?" chanyeol asked.

 

baekhyun giggled before replying "nothing" and then opening the picture he took of chanyeol, before showing the taller.

 

chanyeol blushed. "delete that!" chanyeol whined slightly and baekhyun thought that it was cute.

 

baekhyun poke his tongue out before running away. chanyeol chased after him and you can guess the rest.

 

chanyeol ended up accepting the fact that baekhyun won't delete the picture so he just laughed it off.

 

the were now sat on the beanbags, looking at the sky.

 

baekhyun fumbled with his fingers before nervously asking chanyeol a question he's been dreading to ask.

 

"did you like this date? it's fine if you don't. i mean, i've never took anyone out on a date, usually people would take me out on dates. not that i'm trying to show off or anything, you kn-"

 

"i've done a lot of thinking, and i'm willing to give us a shot, but, in one condition" chanyeol smirked slightly.

 

"really?! i mean, yeah sure" baekhyun pretended to be chill.

 

"only if you buy me peach tea whenever i ask for it"

 

" deal" chanyeol raised his pinky finger, making sure baekhyun wouldn't break off the deal.

 

"how about seal it with a kiss"

 

 

end. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote back in 2017 so im sorry if it sucked :( 15 year old syaa was a lame and cringy girl who was into those lame cliche prompts. thank you for reading anyways!! 
> 
> follow me on twitter, i have a nomin au up ;) @velvetloey


End file.
